


[PODFIC] will you feel anything, at all

by miss_echidna



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Saying I Love You, arkady is a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna
Summary: “She said.” Violet almost can’t get the words out. This is not unwelcome, just unexpected and so quick, like they’d been saying it to each other for years. “She said I love you. She hasn’t said that before.”Words get said. There's slippers, and feelings, and Conversations with a capital C.Link to written work inside.





	[PODFIC] will you feel anything, at all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [will you feel anything, at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088962) by [miss_echidna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:38:15 
  * **File type:** MP3 (32.6 MB)



### Hosting

  * Download and Stream: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oTBO2p_woPvwUD2Cxxmlxpnlf5EWgQ6X)
  * Download and Stream (Variant Cover Version): [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JiBexE0JcwW9yuHLHOM-kklxhf46AklK/view?usp=sharing)



  



End file.
